1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weapon system incorporating a barreled weapon, which is supported in a rotatable turret dome of an armored vehicle so as to be pivotable about trunnions in the direction of elevation, which can be loaded with projectiles from the armored vehicle, and wherein the base of the barreled weapon rests at its bottom on a rail which is circular in its radius relative to the axis of the trunnions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Published Patent Application No. 23 30 890 there has become known a support for a barreled weapon in the turret of armored vehicles. The weapon barrel is restrained in a gun cradle which by means of trunnions on both sides which form the axis of elevation of the barreled weapon, is pivotably arranged in the two bearing lugs of the inner ring which is rotatable about the longitudinal bore axis of the weapon barrel.
In this known weapon system, the weapon barrel including the gun cradle, and also the ammunition magazine together form an integral structural unit. This signifies that the barreled weapon is constructed as a breech loader weapon. As a result, the weapon system including the ammunition magazine is essentially under the protection of the armor. However, it is disadvantageous in this construction of the weapon system that for the positioning of the weapon system with the ammunition magazine, there is required a relatively large amount of space within the armored vehicle. Hereby, especially the loading with longer projectile members, takes up a quite significant extent of place.
A further disadvantage which is encountered in this weapon system can be ascertained in that, during the firing of the ammunition, noxious fumes will be produced within the armored vehicle, which is not only discomforting to the operating personnel, but can also be a hazard to their health. Suitable arrangements for the rapid removal of such fumes are difficult to incorporate in the armored vehicles, and can be only implemented by means of new technology.
In the specification of German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 31 21 998 there is disclosed a weapon system which is located on an overhang in the rear end region of an armored vehicle, whereby a mortar can be lowered through a suitable opening from a traveling position into a firing position. Moreover, there is provided a loading crane which incorporates, in its upper end region, a projectile holder with a clamping device for the ammunition. In this instance, there is accordingly eliminated the problem of the noxious fumes because of the externally positioned weapon; however, at the same time there is encountered the disadvantage that, on the other hand, the mortar which is arranged outside of the armored vehicle must be always lowered from a traveling position into a firing position in order to be in a state of readiness in case of need. Furthermore, the barreled weapon which is located on the outside of the armored vehicle, cannot be adequately protected against enemy fire, which upon occasion, can lead to an adverse influence over its combat effectiveness.